Sting&Lilly Koi
by Rasma
Summary: Una tierna, corta y abstracta historia de una Lillymona perdidamente enamorada de un Stingmon


STING&LILLY KOI  
Por Urasuma (AKA Rasma)  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-Las Angewomonas son muy grandes, los XV-Mones también; los Leafmones son muy pequeños, las Snowbotamonas, todavía un poco más; y yo, que soy una Lillymona soy casi más pequeña que un niño, y aunque algunos digan que soy un hada gigante, yo siempre deseé ser mucho más grande, muy grande... tan grande como... como mi querido... mi querido...- No era que Lillymona hubiera perdido el hilo de lo que decía, era que tenía miedo de decirlo  
-Tu querido quién?- dijo Gatamona con una cara pizpireta -Lillymona, no me digas que estás enamorada!- Pero Lillymona permanecía callada y cohibida -Anda, Lillymona!- insistía Gatamona -Ya dime quién es! ^_^-  
-Lo siento.- dijo Lillymona para apartarse de Gatamona.  
Esa noche, una maraña de ideas raras venían a la mente de Lillymona -Claro que estoy enamorada- pensaba Lillymona -pero nadie nunca sabrá de quién... al menos mientras yo no lo permita, porque si así fuera, entonces, talvez ya jamás podría volver a contemplar sus grandes ojos de color rojo vivo, ni la dulzura de su voz, ni mucho menos... su encantadora tez verde...- se le escapó una lágrima -Me pregunto si él algún día se fijará en alguien tan diminuta como yo......... no... no lo creo... no me lo puedo ni siquiera imaginar a mi lado, y sin embargo, todo este montón de sueños guajiros no dejan de asediarme... qué haré? qué haré?...- de repente, una tonta idea se le vino a la mente -Lo tengo!-   
A la siguiente mañana, Lillymona fue muy temprano a la Laguna De La Sopa China, y ahí, invocó al gran Chinlonmon (o como se diga) -Yo soy Chinlonmon, amo y guardián de los deseos. Pedidme un deseo y os lo cumpliré.- dijo Chinlonmon al aparecer. Lillymona se dispuso a decir un sigiloso conjuro: -Chinlonmon, tú que posees la luz del milagro, concédeme mi más preciado deseo que es... ser grande, grande como un XV-Mon!- luego, Chinlonmon respondió: -Tu deseo será concedido.- entonces Lillymona creció, creció y creció hasta alcanzar un poquitín menos que la estatura de un XV-Mon. -Huh!- Lillymona quedó asombradísima -Es increíble! Soy Grande! Muchísimas Gracias, Chinlonmon!- Chinlonmon no dijo nada y se alejó para después desaparecer entre las nubes. -Cielos!- exclamó Lillymona muy alegre y mirándose a sí misma -Esto es genial! Hahah! Soy grande, grande, grande! Tan grande como él!- Justo en eso, el suelo tembló y se oyó un ruido como de algo grande que caía. -Qué será eso?- dijo Lillymona volteando para todos lados, hasta que reconoció que venía detrás de sí -Viene de allá!- se fue rápidamente volando hacia donde lo había oído -Y él está en peligro!- se fue volando rápido para allá   
Dicho y hecho, su amado estaba en grandes aprietos. Un Mammutmon pisoteaba sobre su espalda, y no faltaba mucho para que muriera. Lillymona se aterró al ver tal calamidad, así que no dudó en usar su Cañón de Flor y todos su más grandes poderes en contra del mammutmon, hasta que logró que se fuera de ahí, y una vez que ya no había peligro alrededor, Lillymona se acercó a quien desde ya hacía buen tiempo, se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón... pero ella estaba muy nerviosa, no hallaba ni qué decir, la simple presencia del petiverde la estremecía.   
-Dime, Stingmon.- dijo Lillymona con angustia acariciando el costado izquierdo de su cara con mucha delicadeza -te encuentras bien?-   
-Huh...Eso creo....- Por un momento, Stingmon se detuvo a mirar los ojazos negros de Lillymona sin resistirse a su caricia -Muchas gracias!-  
-Mi amado Stingmon....- pensaba Lillymona con ansiedad -Nunca había estado tan cerca de ti!- se puso roja  
-Esos ojos...- se quedó Stingmon pensando -Será que la noche fue secuestrada en esos ojos?-  
-Oh, Válgame!- dijo Lillymona aterrada de ver las tan graves heridas en la espalda de Stingmon (que nomás no sangraban porque ni Hongo ni Kakudou permiten ni una sola gota de sangre) -Estás malherido!-  
-No, no te preocupes.- Stingmon no quería angustiarla -Estoy bien- quiso levantarse, pero le dolía tanto que no pudo  
-Calma!-... pero Lillymona seguía muy preocupada, así que lo asió antes de que cayera nuevamente. -Deja que te lleve a un lugar un poco más seguro. Necesitas una buena curación.- Stingmon se quedó callado, y mejor se dejó querer. Lillymona, como pudo, se lo acomodó para poder volar y llevárselo a algún lago.   
Ya en el lago, Lillymona utilizó un poco de agua junto con sus poderes curativos para sanar las heridas de Stingmon. -Listo.- dijo Lillymona al haber acabado todo el ritual de curación -Ahora sólo tendrás que reposar un momento mientras que tus alas se secan. Antes, no podrás volar.-  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Stingmon con gesto de alivio. -Tus poderes curativos son asombrosos.-  
-Oh, de nada!- Lillymona se sonrojó -Tú sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.-  
-Ese es muy buen gesto.- dijo Stingmon agradecido -Bien- se levantó muy a grandes penas. -Ahora, me tengo que ir.-  
-No! Espera!- dijo Lillymona queriendo impedir que se levantara poniendo su mano en el pecho de Stingmon -...Tus alas no se han secado. Qué tal si tuvieres la necesidad de volar? No podrías-  
-Pero puedo correr- dijo Stingmon queriéndose levantar  
-No! ...No puedes correr!- titubeaba Lillymona buscando una excusa para que Stingmon se quedara a su lado -Debes quedarte. ...Tienes que dejar que los hechizos hagan efecto.- y pensaba: -No te vayas, que te extrañaré demasiado! Quédate conmigo!-  
-Está bien.- dijo Stingmon resignado pero sin incomodarse -Me quedaré aquí hasta que tú me digas. Después de todo, tú eres la que sabe bien de todo esto.-  
-Ahá!- Lillymona se alegró de saber que Stingmon se quedaría consigo, hasta se sonrojó  
Pasó un buen rato. Conversaron un montón de cosillas sin sentido. Cuando Stingmon se recuperó, Lillymona jugó con él un montón de jueguillos que ni al caso. Y cuando la noche cayó, Lillymona tuvo el honor de dormir abrazada de su amado (No! No malinterpreten! No todavía!). Todo esto, añadido de la tan encantadora simpatía y ternura de Lillymona, hizo que un sentimiento despertara en el corazón (Corazón? Sí! Corazón!) de Stingmon. Podríamos decir que fue en un momento bastante oportuno, pues así, impidió que Lillymona sintiera frío el resto de la noche. -Lillymona...-susurró Stingmon, apenas oyéndose a sí mismo -te siento cálida... aunque pareces estarte enfriando.- al tiempo que la abrazaba más estrechamente para conservar su calidez, cuidaba de no despertarla de su profundo sueño. -Ha de ser el sereno.- Luego acarició los 'tallos espinosos' que tiene por cabello. Le importó un comino el cortarse con ellos. -Y aunque tu cabello sea poco agradable al tacto, no dejas de ser encantadora....- por un momento, quiso besarla con la boca que no tiene, pero se arrepintió, así que se acomodó el rostro de Lillymona entre su cuello y su hombro. -Pero...- pensaba Stingmon sin moverse -Porqué pensé todo esto? Porqué sentí que necesitaba de estrecharla? Qué tiene ella que me hace sentir así?...... aunque....se siente bien. ...Sólo espero que ella se haya sentido igual....-   
-Nhh!- Lillymona dio un suspiro inverso, algo parecido a un gemido, pero más ligero. Las caricias de Stingmon la tenía entre dormida y despierta  
-Estará soñando?- pensó Stingmon al oírla -Si así fuere, sólo deseo que no sea una pesadilla.- con sus filosas y punzantes garras, pudo acariciarla con la misma delicadeza (o talvez aún más) que con los pétalos de una rosa. -Aunque no lo creo.- seguía pensando -Un hada tan dulce no tendría porqué tener pesadillas. ...- luego le susurró muy bajito al oído: -Dulces Sueños... Hada Milagrosa.-   
-Qué dulce...- pensó Lillymona al haberlo escuchado -Así es tu voz... tan dulce y tan suave como la miel....- dio otro suspiro inverso muy leve. -Por eso te amo....- se acorrucó en él. (No! Todavía no es momento de malinterpretar!).  
Cuando el Sol salió, el Hawkmon cantó "Ay, Amooooooor!! De mis amores!!!!" (lástima que los Hawkmones son tan malos para cantar). Y con esos cantos tan feos y desfigurados quién no se iba a despertar. -No, no...- decía Lillymona toda modorra a medio despertar -No quiero que el Sol salga.- se repegaba al pecho de Stingmon como queriendo refugiarse en él. -Talvez sea mejor resignarme.-  
-Buenos días.- le dijo Stingmon al oído.  
-Stingmon...- dijo ella abriendo los ojos -Estuviste aquí conmigo... toda la noche.-  
-Eh, pues, eh...- Stingmon se puso nervioso -Así es ^_^*- Se quiso levantar para no incomodarla, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su cuello, muy cerca de su cabello  
-No, no!- dijo Lillymona reteniéndolo -no te preocupes.-  
-Huh?- Stingmon se detuvo   
-Tu presencia no me molesta en lo absoluto...- Lillymona convirtió su gesto suplicante en una caricia -al contrario.-  
-Válgame El Cielo, El Sol, La Luna y Las Estrellas!- pensó Stingmon, que se puso todo rojo al sentir la caricia de Lillymona -Qué me pasa!?- El corazón le latía a mil por segundo! (porque por hora ya no me es suficiente) -Porqué reacciono así?! ...Porqué a pesar de estas raras sensaciones aún me sigo sintiendo ávido de sentirla... y de estar con ella?! ...Será que...?-   
-Mi Querido Stingmon!...- pensaba Lillymona sumamente emocionada, sonrojada y con su corazón latiéndole a lo bestia -Ooh! Acaso esto es un sueño?!....No! No lo es... Mi querido Stingmon está aquí conmigo.- seguía acariciándolo con mucha delicadeza -Y lo de anoche tampoco fue un sueño. ...Fue él quien me acariciaba, nhnhnhn! Cuánto lo amo!-  
Rato después de haberse levantado, cuando el Sol estaba alto, Stingmon se puso a prueba a sí mismo ante Lillymona, para asegurarse de que ya estaba bien curado, y que había recuperado sus fuerzas. -Qué bueno que al fin estés sano.- le dijo Lillymona con una sonrisita.  
-Muchísimas gracias, Lillymona- le dijo Stingmon -Realmente no sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti. Estoy en deuda contigo.-  
-No, para nada!- dijo Lillymona -Ya sabes. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.-   
-Te confieso algo?  
-Dime  
-Creo que eres muy linda  
-Oh! Lo dices en serio?!  
-Claro que sí. Tú me salvaste de la muerte, y eso algo de lo que estoy más que agradecido contigo. Algún día tendré algo qué darte en agradecimiento.  
-Por supuesto que lo hay. ...- Ella encontraba una oportunidad para decirlo  
-Talvez si yo te diera mi....- Él ya estaba por aceptar lo que siente  
-Yo lo único que quiero es....- Ella al fin lo diría!!  
Pero justo en eso, una especie como de meteorito cayó al lago e hizo un tremendo desastre, pues a la caída del 'meteorito' el agua del lago se alborotó de tal forma que inundó todos los alrededores. -Dios mío!- exclamó Lillymona al ver cómo el 'meteorito' caía.   
-Hay que irnos de aquí!- dijo Stingmon agarrando a Lillymona para llevársela, y volaron para no ser víctimas del siniestro. -Qué habrá sido eso?- dijo Stingmon viendo cómo los alrededores del lago se inundaban. -Aah! Mira eso!- dijo Lillymona al encontrar el origen del susodicho 'meteorito'. Era que más arriba de ellos estaba alguien que tuvo que llegar a aguarles la fiesta! Era ni más ni menos que un hostil Devidramon que, de seguro, como no tenía nadie a quien hacer sufrir, pues se le hizo bueno perturbar la tranquilidad de Lillymona y Stingmon. -Qué está haciendo un Devidramon aquí?- dijo Stingmon -No se supone que habitan en el desierto y sólo se les encuentra en la noche?-  
-Quién sabe.- dijo Lillymona extrañada -Pero es evidente que sólo está dañando este lugar. Hay que detenerlo!-  
Devidramon volteó a ver a Stingmon y a Lillymona con odio. Los atacó otra vez con un meteorito como con el que había armado todo ese desastre. Afortunadamente, lograron evadirlo. Pero eso mismo hacía que Devidramon se pusiera más furioso aún, hasta que no tuvieron de otra mas que atacarlo (ya se saben los poderes así que no necesito decirlos). Afortunadamente, Lillymona y Stingmon ya estaban por vencerlo, pero antes de morirse, Devidramon hizo su más grande poder, y como Lillymona vio que iba para Stingmon, se puso delante de él para protegerlo sin importarle lo que consigo misma pasaría. En otras palabras, se sacrificó por su amado. -No! Lillymona!- dijo Stingmon asustado y angustiado de ver a Lillymona adelante de sí haciendo tal sacrificio. -Tranquilo, Stingmon!- dijo Lillymona doliéndose al mismo tiempo que recibía todo el ataque -Yo nunca dejaré que algo malo te pase!- Luego de ese ataque, Devidramon se hizo polvo, y Lillymona, malherida, cayó a los brazos de Stingmon. -Lillymona!- sollozaba por ella. - Porqué lo hiciste?!- Pero ella estaba muy débil, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar.-Es mejor que te lleve a un lugar más seguro.- dijo él.  
Stingmon voló con Lillymona en sus brazos hasta encontrar tierra firme, y una vez ahí, tendió a Lillymona en el suelo sin dejar de tenerla en sus brazos. -Stingmon....- dijo Lillymona muy a grandes penas -Gracias ...por haberme dado... la mejor noche de mi vida-  
-Pero Lillymona- dijo Stingmon entre sollozos -No tenías porqué hacer eso que hiciste hace un momento!-  
-Claro que sí....- dijo ella -Porque para mí tú significas mucho... Yo... no puedo prescindir de ti.  
-Qué estas diciendo?  
-Es mejor que... lo sepas de una vez.  
-Qué tengo que saber?  
-Stingmon, tú... tú eres el dueño... de mi corazón....- algo le dolió, e hizo que diera un gemido muy lastimero  
-Válgame el Cielo!- Stingmon inmediatamente recordó muchas cosas de Lillymona, que delataban que por él sentía algo sumamente especial: su sonrisita, su mirada, su caricia, hablar, su ademán, su gesto y lo que por él ha hecho.   
-No... no te preocupes.- le dijo Lillymona con sosiego, que no era suficiente para ocultar su resignación -No quiero... presionarte.- se le escapó una lágrima y un sollozo -No te estoy forzando... a corresponderme. No puedo ni quiero obligarte a amarme.- hasta que no pudo ocultar su llanto -Puedes estar tranquilo.- y pensaba: -Qué rayos he hecho?! Seguramente terminará por repudiarme! Y todo será en vano!-   
-Mi Lillymona.- Stingmon la abrazó y la acarició -No digas esas cosas tan feas.- enterneció su voz -Sería imposible prescindir de tu amor... es más... es impensable.-  
-Stingmon...- Lillymona se asombró al ver la reacción de Stingmon  
-No quiero vivir una vida en la que no pueda estar sin ti.- él seguía acariciándola -Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.  
-Será que al fin...?- pensaba Lillymona  
-Quién sino tú me alegrará el momento con una mirada tan bonita? ...Quién sino tú me despertará con una caricia.... así de dulce? ...- en efecto, ese era el sentimiento que el día anterior ella había logrado despertar en él -Si hay algo a lo que nomás no podría resistirme es... Tú.-  
-Oh! Stingmon!- el llanto de frustración de Lillymona, ahora era de felicidad -Qué lindas palabras!- Eso mismo hizo que Lillymona recuperara fuerzas para seguir viviendo, y para una curación más pronta  
-Lillymona- dijo él con seguridad -estoy dispuesto a corresponder a tu amor si así tú lo deseas.-  
-Adelante.- dijo ella -Claro que lo deseo. Nada me haría más feliz que estar por siempre a tu lado.- correspondió a sus caricias.  
Y a la caída dela noche, Stingmon se entregó a Lillymona en un apasionado juego de caricias, y de algunos que otros besos tímidos por parte de ella, y algo más que simples caricias por parte de él (Ya! Ahora sí malinterpreten todo lo que quieran!); fue entonces cuando Stingmon y Lillymona consumaron su amor para siempre.  
-FIN  
(Whoops! Qué cursi!) 


End file.
